


Fic February - 6

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day six of fic February - five times Ian tried to hold Mickey's hand and got shot down and the one time Mickey initiated it. (part +1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 6

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm finally done this one! This one is dedicated to tumblr user blearghthespiders for her birthdayyyyyy! Happy birthday dear <3 Can't remember if it's late but here it is!

                Mickey had been asleep when Ian had gotten up to piss in the middle of the night. When Ian returned he hadn’t moved but Ian could tell he was awake by the change in his breathing. He slipped into bed behind Mickey and chanced wrapping an arm around his waist. Even after all this time Mickey was still avoidant of touches and affection and it drove Ian up the wall just as much as he understood it.

 

                He seemed to be allowing it tonight and so Ian cuddled closer until they were front-to-back. Ian had nearly dozed off but remained awake long enough to feel Mickey shift. He reached down to where Ian’s hand rested against his bare stomach and laid his hand over Ian’s. He slotted his fingers between Ian’s and Ian smiled against the back of Mickey’s neck.

 

                “The fuck are you grinnin’ at?” Mickey asked, voice rough from sleep.

 

                Ian pressed happy little kisses to Mickey’s nape and behind his ear. “You’re holding my hand.”

 

                As if Mickey didn’t know. He scoffed. “Don’t get used to it.”

 

                He could imagine Ian’s dorky smile and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little pleased by how happy he made Ian with such a small gesture.

 

                “Why?” Ian asked, cheeky as always and Mickey playfully elbowed him in the stomach, never once giving up his hold on Mickey’s hand.

 

                “Fuck you is why,” Mickey warned. “You’re pushing your luck, Firecrotch.”

 

                Ian laughed and squeezed Mickey back against himself. “Call me curious. What’s brought this on?”

 

                “Do I gotta have a reason?” Mickey asked and Ian didn’t push it any father. ‘Just because’ was good enough for him when he had Mickey willingly (willingly!) cuddled close to him at night and _holding his hand_. Everything in him told him it was too good to be true and that he should be wary of impending bad times, but with no-one to stop him he couldn’t bring himself to care.

 

                Mickey squeezed his hand right before he dozed off and Ian knew he felt at least a little bit similar.


End file.
